Hey, Miss Murder Can I?
by Quincygirl93
Summary: Amber and her abusive aunt move into the deetz's house five years after it has been abandoned.Beetlejuice, missing lydia very much, goes to the living world to see her. That's when he and Amber meet. Anime version and I suck at summaries.
1. New home, Old life, Ghostly surprise

Hey, Miss murder can I?

Chapter 1: New home, old life, ghostly surprise

"We're finally here!" My aunt shrieked in her high-pitched, sickly sweet voice. The kind that she uses when she's about to beat the crap out of me. I uncurl from the fetal position that I had been in to avoid opening the hole in my stomach on the way to the house. The house itself was a wonderful sight; Three stories, pure white and settled neatly on a hill. It was something only an artist could paint on a canvas. My aunt stopped, then scurried out to inspect the outside. "It won't be so bad after you give it a good wash." She turned to me, and grabbed me by my shirt collar. "Once we get inside, get the cleaning supplies and start in the kitchen. I'm going out to check out the town tonight and I don't want this house to be a mess when I get back in the morning." I nodded quickly, biting my lip with pain. She let go of me, then ran over to the movers to flirt with them. I wanted to die right there.

"Oh, Amber, I'm going out. The house had better be clean when I get home in the morning." My aunt shrieked once again again, slamming the front door behind her. I sighed, winced in pain and kept scrubbing the kitchen floor. The pain in my stomach had dulled to a light throbbing, but it still hurt. At least it wasn't bleeding. I got up slowly and slammed the scrub brush down on the ground. 'She wants me to clean the whole house? It'll take hours!' I felt hot tears at the edge of my hazel eyes, threatening to spill over. I wanted to die so badly. All I wanted right now was for my suffering to come to an end.

The Neitherworld...........

A lone figure hid in the darkness of the room, staring at the tall floor length mirror that hung on the wall. "Oh, when is she gonna call me? It's been five years, but it feels like an eternity!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall behind him. "Monsuier Beetlejuice! Must you hit te' wall so hard!" A skeleton opened the door, tapping his finger against the door knob. "Hey, leave me alone, you old bag of bones." Beetlejuice glared at him, then turned back to his position. "I want her back so bad. But I know she's not there anymore, jauqes." He leaned his head back, pushing his blonde hair back. Jauqes sighed and walked out, muttering a number of inteligable curses. Beetlejuice got up and kindof floated toward the mirror, glancing over his shoulder. "If she won't come to me, I'll go to her."

The Living world..............

I sighed as I finished polishing the furniture, plopping down on the couch. "Finally finished. And it's only midnight. I think I'll go unpack and then go to bed." I muttered, grabbing my suitcase and heading up the stairs. I had chosen the room at the end of the hall, hoping to get away from my aunt. I struggled to pull the suitcase in, for my side started to hurt. I gasped in pain, landing on the bare mattress left behind by the former occupants. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to ignore the pain.

**Knock! Knock!**

I jumped at the sound, catching my breath. That's when I noticed the mirror. And a shadowed figure within it. I willed myself to get up, clutching my side. "Who are you?" I asked, coming closer to the mirror. "I'm afraid I can't say my name, but I should ask you the same question. Who are you?" The figure mocked me, then slipped halfway through the mirror. I gasped as he grinned at me, an estranged feeling overcoming me. His face is what got me the most. Light purple skin, toxic green eyes and blonde hair that fell into his face. His grin got bigger as the blush on my face got deeper. "Um...I'm Amber. I just moved in here and-"

"You're hurt."  
"Yes, I know. My aunt stabbed me."  
"Stabbed you? That bitch! Just say my name and I'll kick her ass!"

"Um, but I don't know your name."

He paused for a minute, then pulled out a piece of paper from the mirror."Well now, can't have that can we? Here's my card." I gulped as I took the piece of paper from his hand, glimpsing at the blood red fingernails the were attached to his cold, purple colored hand. "Um, Betelguese?" I asked, reading the card. His eyes narrowed at me. "Flip the damn thing over." I gulped, then flipped it over to the other side. "Oh, beetlejuice." His grin returned, and he came out of the mirror a little, revealing his black and white pin stripped suit.

"Say it again, babes."

"Beetlejuice."

"One more time, toots."

"**Beetlejuice**!" I shouted the last one, grabbing his outstretched hand. He then pulled me into the mirror, laughing like a maniac. "WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, watching as my world melted away into an eerie blackness. Beetlejuice was laughing once again, pulling me closer to him. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but he wouldn't let go. Finally, his face and horrible started to fade as I felt my entire body go limp, letting the comforting darkness surround my conciousness.

* * *

This is my first time writing a beetlejuice fanfic, so please be nice to me! I haven't seen the cartoon in a long time, ever since I was a little kid. Also, I've seen a lot of pics with beetlejuice done anime-style. And I hope to have another chapter out soon for the rest of my stories. I want reviews too! If you do, I'll give you a cookie!


	2. The Ghost with the Most

Hey, Miss Murder Can I?

Chapter 2: The Ghost with the Most

Beetlejuice frowned as he looked down at Amber. She was limp in his arms, pale and she had fresh blood dribbling out of her side. He gently shook her, trying to wake her. Her head rolled to the side, her gentle breathing staggering for a moment. 'She's losing blood fast.' Beetlejuice started to panic, holding her bridal style so she wouldn't lose any more blood. "Dammit Jauqes! Open this door!" He screamed, kicking the door to the run down roadhouse open. Jauqes was glaring at him; he had just gotten to the door when it had flung open and whacked him, causing him to crash onto the floor in a jumbled heap. "Pull yourself together, bonehead! She's bleeding!" Beetlejuice was already at the door to his room, being careful not to hurt Amber.

She only groaned in response, clutching her side unconciously. "Who is she? That's not Lydia." Jauqes looked over the poltergiests' shoulder, only to recieve a nasty glare. "I know that! The problem is that she's bleeding and...Wait! Why didn't I think of it before!" Beetlejuice laid her down in the coffin shaped bed, rolling up her dirty shirt to reveal her wound gushing blood and a dark yellow pus. "Sacre bue! Her wound is infected very badly! We have to take her to a doctor!" Jauqes cried out, rushing out of the room. Beetlejuice shook his head, leaning down to the wound. He started breathing out a light green mist over the bloody cut, watching as the skin stitched itself back together.

'That worked, but she's going to be out of it for a while.'

He thought, sitting next to her unconcious body. Beetlejuice felt for her hand, grasping it gently. He wasn't going to let the girl think she was alone. 'Still, that was a cut was pretty fresh.' Beetlejuice looked down at her, a strange feeling of ease overcoming him. 'Her aunt must be one mean lady to do that to her.'

* * *

The darkness never seemed to end, even as I opened my eyes. When it did, I awoke to someone snoring lightly in my ear. 'Wait...snoring?' I jumped, moving away from the other body. I reached so despertly for a light, anything to tell me who was clinging to me, but I couldn't find anything. I gave up; The snoring wasn't that annoying. And whoever was cuddling with me couldn't be that bad. The snoring stopped, causing me to look down. "Morning toots. Hope you enjoyed your little nap, cause I sure did."

Oh. My. God.

"Pervert!" I screamed, slamming his face with my elbow. His head started to spin, causing me to scream once again. He stopped his head, then grinned at me. "Sorry about that. Happens every time." I backed away, unfortunately not noticing how narrow the bed was.

**CRASH! BAM!**

"OWIE! That hurt!" I shouted, rubbing my now sore bum. The light flickered on, revealing a very concerned and rather messy guy, who was looking me over. "You okay toots? Nothing broken?" I nodded hastily, watching as that grin returned. "Good." I glanced at him, meeting his toxic green eyes with caution. "So, um, you're ...Beetlejuice?" His grin shrunk to a smirk. "Yep. That's my name. And I believe it's Amber, right?" He got closer to me; I noticed that he was floating above the floor, but just enough that his feet weren't touching the ground. "Um, y-yeah. Where am I?" I asked, edging towards the door. "Well, this is BJ'S Roadhouse. And you are in my room. But I call it home. Kindof creepy isn't it?" Beetlejuices' arm snaked around my shoulder.

"Well, tell you the truth, it is. Now, I've got to get going before my aunt finds me gone." I slipped from his grasp and made a run for the door. "Now, hold on toots. You're not leaving just yet, are you?" He stood in between me and the only way out. I groaned, covering my eyes with my palm. 'This isn't happening!' I thought, peering through my fingers. "Hello, anyone home?" He knocked on my head.

I screamed, feeling my legs go numb. Beetlejuice caught me before I collapsed, muttering something under his breath. "Well, babes, you still haven't quite healed yet. It'll take a few more hours or so for your gut to completely close up." I blinked, then rolled up my shirt. The cut was gone, almost as if it had never been there. I looked up at him, a silent tear rolling down my dirty face. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." I felt more hot tears well up in my eyes, some making little tracks down my face. "Hey, no need to cry. You can stay here as long as you like. You won't have to worry about that horrible aunt of yours." Beetlejuice smiled at me, laying me down on the coffin-shaped bed once again.

I felt darkness cover me once again, like a warm, comforting blanket. I felt beetlejuice crawl in next to me, pulling me to him. "Don't worry babes. Your aunt will never find you here. If she does, I'll scare the pants off her." He muttered, pulling the green blanket over us. I sighed, finally drifting into the darkness that surrounded me.

'My life will never be the same ever again.'

* * *

I know it's short, but I had to come up with something at the last minute. Though the next chapter will be about how Amber lost her parents and how she ended up with her aunt. And I hope this chapter was just as good as the last!


	3. Past shadows

Hey, Miss Murder Can I?

Chapter 3: Past Shadows

I was only four-years-old when my parents died in a car accident. I thought that they were going to wake up in the hospital like I had. I remember crying my soul out as I sat in my room, wishing for whatever force that had took my parents to take me too. When the social worker left me with my aunt, I wished for death even more. She left at night to flirt with men much younger than her at one of the local bars, leaving me to do the chores and figure out what I was going to do. I've stared at the kitchen knife more times than one.

All the nights I spent crying over my life seemed to come to an end when I turned fifthteen. I just didn't care anymore. The only thing I could do was keep my aunt happy and hope she wouldn't beat me. Like she did a few days after she had gained custody of me. I cried heavily after that first beating. That was the first time I had laid eyes on that kitchen knife, keeping my head filled with thoughts of suicide. It taunted me with a gleam of steel in the dim light of the kitchen. I felt like my heart had become a big hole in my chest and I wanted to kill myself. I just wanted my suffering to end, and to finally be with my parents. What more can I ask for?

Then, my aunt buys this house off the internet and she has to smuggle me out of the house at night so I wouldn't be seen by any of her neighbors. She knows that if I'm seen by anyone, they'll put her behind bars again. She had been caught trying to buy weed off this guy on the street and was using me as payment. The bitch never saw the cops pull up at the corner and arrest her and the guy. I was only six and couldn't understand the legal system of today. Though I wanted to tell someone about what she had done to me, she threatened me with more beatings when she was through. I sat quietly in my seat. When I was called up to the stand, all I said was that my aunt and I was walking home when the man showed up and offered us the drug. My aunt tried to negotiate with him, but he switched to pressuring us. When the guy went to jail, my aunt took me out for ice cream and told me she'd be nicer to me as long as I did what she said.

And I have been going along with it for eleven years. The beatings got less frequent, she started letting me outside more, she even took me grocery shopping once! I was so excited to get to see things ouside of the house. But now that we'ved moved, my aunt seems more alive than what she used to be. Though I still get beaten, it's not as common anymore. She knows she can't keep me locked up forever.

But now that I think about it, maybe meeting beetlejuice wasn't such a bad thing to happen to me. The stab wound that my aunt had given me had been healed, something she wouldn't give a rat's ass about and I finally had something that she couldn't take away. The one thing I longed for ever since she had considered me as nothing but a thorn in her side, a pest, and a slave. I finally had a someone to be with at night, to tell my story to, to hear me scream in agony and to actually care about my life.

I finally had a friend.

* * *

Authoress: And so, a tragic tale of abuse comes to a very pleasent conclusion.

Beetlejuice: It's the end already? Where do I come back in? And what about lydia?

Authoress: Later. I haven't planned that far yet.

Beetlejuice: You better or I'll-

Authoress**: Don't make me get a sandworm on your ass!**

Beetlejuice(ducks under the couch)

Authoress: I thought so. Any way Chapter 4: Broken Doll and Twisted Mind.

We'll see you then!


End file.
